Blow Your Mind (Mwah)
|artist = |from =album |tvfilm ='' '' |year = 2016 |dlc = August 1, 2018 (NOW) |mode = Solo |pictos = 131 |difficulty = Medium |effort = Low |choreo = Eva Ndiayehttps://www.instagram.com/p/BZbVBa3lmoz/ |perf = Céline BaronFile:Celine on blow your mind.jpg |nogm = 3 |dg = |mc = 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: |pc = |gc = |lc = |nowc = BlowYourMind |audio = }}Dua Lipa tarafından "Blow Your Mind (Mwah)" , ve 'de yer alıyor. Dansçının Görünüşü Dansçı, iki siyah cornrows ve karnının bir kısmını gösteren bir pembe şeffaf uzun kollu gömlek giyen bir kadın, onun altında bir koyu mor sütyen, bir çift turkuaz pantolon, bir altın toka ile bir siyah kemer, bir gerdanlık ve bir çift siyah ayakkabı. Onun kıyafeti Dua Lipa’nın resmi müzik videosundan kıyafetine benziyor. Arka Plan Arka plan, akor gelene kadar dansçının silueti tamamen siyahta başlıyor. Daha sonra tutam süslemelerle dansçının ardında ortada siyah bir daire gösterir. Her iki ayet için, ortadaki daire, şarkının ritmine pompalar ve sonunda beyaz arka planı tamamen kaplayana kadar daha fazla daire anahatları yayılır. "Bana çok deli olduğumu söyle" satırı gri çizgilerden oluştuğunda dansçının arkasındaki arkaplanı tek tek ya da tamamen kapalı olana kadar gruplar halinde örtmeye başlar. Daha sonra koro başladığında, hatlar yavaşça gider ve koroyu söylerken arkasındaki gri halkalar, mavi, yeşil, mavi ve mor vb. Gibi çeşitli renklere dönüşür. Ek olarak, her iki tarafı açık yeşil renkte yanıp sönen bir daire dalgalanma etkisi vardır. "Mwah" ya da bir öpücük üflediğinde, dansçının arkasında renkli bir X görünür. Köprü boyunca siyah daire ana hatları yayılana kadar yayılıyor, daha sonra gri çizgilerden önce yayılan ana hatlarıyla pembe bir daire gösteriliyor, "Hey" denilene kadar tek tek arka plan örtüyor. Bir öpücük üfleyene kadar beyaz. Gold Moves Bu rutinde 3 Gold Moves var. Tüm Gold Moves: Bir öpücük üfle. Üçüncü altın hamlesi, rutinin son hamlesidir. Blowyourmind gm 1.png|All Gold Moves BlowYourMind gm 1.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: * * *All Songs A-Z Trivia *"Şarap" ve "f ** k" sansürlenir. *İngiltere'nin önizlemesinin küçük resminde, sanatçı soyadı "Lipa" olmadan "Dua" olarak kabul edildi. *Dansçının kostümü, Dua Lipa'nın aynı şarkı için müzik videosunda ne giydiğini temel alıyor. *İngiltere'nin önizlemesinde, dansçı daha koyu bir eldiven rengi ve biraz daha koyu bir renk düzeni ile görülür. *Antrenör, Cheap Thrills dan antrenörle benzer saçlara sahip. *Oyunun hem ABD hem de İngiltere önizlemelerinde, görünen tek puanlama işaretleri "Ok" ve "Good". **Bu aynı zamanda Footloose, Got That ve Carmen (Overture) Galeri Game Files Blowyourmind cover generic.jpg|''Blow Your Mind (Mwah)'' BlowYourMind Cover AlbumCoach.png| album coach BlowYourMind_Albumbkg.png| album background Blowyourmind banner bkg.png| menu banner BlowYourMind_BC.jpg| cover Blowyourmind p1 ava.png|Avatar Blowyourmind pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots blowyourmind menu.png|'' '' on the menu Blowyourmind load.png| loading screen Blowyourmind coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Blowyourmind jdnow menu.png|'' '' on the menu Blowyourmind jdnow coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Blowyourmind jdnow score.png| scoring screen Blowyourmind_jd2019_menu.png|'' '' on the menu Blowyourmind_jd2019_load.png| loading screen Blowyourmind_jd2019_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Blowyourmind_jd2018 gameplay.png| gameplay Promotional Images Blowyourmind promo gameplay.jpg|Promotional gameplay Blowyourmind dametu jdnow notification.jpeg| notification (along with Dame Tu Cosita) Behind the Scenes Blowyourmind concept art 1.jpg|Concept art 1 Blowyourmind concept art 2.jpg|Concept art 2 Others Blowyourmind thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Blowyourmind thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) BlowYourMind picto error.png|Pictogram error in the preview Blowyourmind dua lipa outfit.jpg|Dua Lipa wearing the coach s outfit https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Eiup44YVdr0 Videos Official Music Video Dua Lipa - Blow Your Mind (Mwah) Blow Your Mind (Mwah) (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teasers Blow Your Mind (Mwah) - Gameplay Teaser (US) Blow Your Mind (Mwah) - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Blow Your Mind (Mwah) - Dua Lipa Just Dance 2018 Full Gameplay Blow Your Mind (Mwah) - Just Dance Now Blow Your Mind (Mwah) - Just Dance 2019 References Site Navigation es:Blow Your Mind (Mwah) pt-br:Blow Your Mind (Mwah) en:Blow Your Mind (Mwah) Kategori:Şarkılar Kategori:2010s Kategori:Pop Şarkıları Kategori:Dua Lipa Şarkıları Kategori:Solo Şarkılar Kategori:Solo Kadınlar Kategori:Just Dance 2018 Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Unlimited Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Now Şarkıları Kategori:Céline Baron